


right before your eyes (i'm breaking)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sadness, angst maybe, don't let me go, it's really really short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears "Don't Let Me Go" and... feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right before your eyes (i'm breaking)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elissa H.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elissa+H.).



> my tumblr is afivewaybromance i like prompts
> 
> title from taylor swift 
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own the boys or management or have anything to do with them. they just hurt my feelings and i let them.
> 
> this work is for my friend elissa, who prompted it and gave me feels. xoxo
> 
> enjoy!

Louis should have known something was up the second his email notification sounded on his phone. No one used email anymore except for spammers. But it said ‘Harry Styles’ and anything about Harry was something Louis cared about. So he opened it. 

Listen to this alone, please. I wrote the lyrics, I hope you like it. xx [1 Attachment... Open... Ignore]

Louis shoved in his earbuds, sliding into the driver’s seat of his car. He hit “open” and shoved his car in ‘drive.’ He knew there had to be a reason Harry had sent him this, so he paid attention. Actually paid attention, not half-way like usual. The soft croon of Sam McCarthy’s voice sounded in his ear, never his favorite, but still enjoyable. And then there was the sharp rasp of Harry, running through his entire body, giving him chills. He would know Harry’s voice anywhere, concerts of screaming fans mixed with Harry’s vocals and long nights of the curly-haired boy singing him to sleep gave him the ability to recognize his voice anywhere. 

The lyrics were like a punch to the stomach. A ghostly hand reached into his chest and tour his heart in two. Was this really how his boy was feeling? Was he really that hurt over everything? Louis foot pressed harder against the gas, revving the engine to get home. 

He knew everything had been hard this past year. Modest had gifted him with a fake girlfriend, made Harry out to be something he’s not, even taken over Louis’ twitter. Everything that happened in their lives made Louis sick and weak, but Louis still went on dates with Eleanor and let Modest take over his accounts. Everything he did was for Harry, so why couldn’t he keep him? Why couldn’t he even manage to make his boyfriend happy when that’s all he aimed to do? He knew he was gone a lot on trips, but didn’t Harry see how painful that was for Louis as well? There was no one- no one- that could ever love Harry more than Louis did. And there was no one Louis could possible love more. They were meant for eachother, so why was this so goddamn difficult? 

He snuck into his flat and kicked off his shoes. The cold, wood flooring sank into his socks as he padded through the hallways to Harry’s room. He knocked on the door, letting himself in when there was no answer. The soft lump of the comforter gave away Harry’s hiding spot, as did the dark curls that swept over his pillow. He stepped forward quietly. “Harry?” 

“Did you hear it?” Harry’s voice was raspy and thick. 

“Yeah, Harry. I heard it.” Louis stood in the doorway, unsure of his welcome. A low, shuddering sob emitted from the pile of blankets. 

“Co-ould you go? I just needed you to hear it, just go...” Harry’s voice shook and cracked as he attempted to speak. 

“No, no, why would I go?” Louis lifted himself on the bed, kneeling by what he assumed was Harry’s stomach and pulling back the blankets. The curly boy peered up at his boyfriend through red-rimmed eyes. “Don’t hate me, Harry, please, God, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t hate you. I obviously don’t hate you.” Harry buries his face in his white pillow, tears falling fast in tracks down his cheeks. Louis couldn’t help it... He brought his face to Harry’s and kissed the younger boy’s forehead, cheeks, nose, wherever he could reach.

“I love you, Harry, God. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done, I just want you to be happy, I just can’t have you leave me, Harry, please...” Louis murmured in between kisses, purposely avoiding Harry’s mouth- he wasn’t sure how upset with him the boy actually was, and he didn’t think he could avoid that rejection just yet. Louis didn’t even realize there he was crying until Harry was wiping the wet drops from his cheeks. 

“Louis... Louis, I’m sorry. It’s my fault too. I just feel like... you’ve gone away, and you aren’t coming back for me. And I tried to talk to you, but I felt stupid so... I wrote something.” 

“Harry Edward Styles, I’m not going anywhere. I am too deeply in love with you, and I always will be.” Louis pressed his forehead against Harry’s, at this point half straddling the younger boy’s body. 

“I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson...” Harry whispered, leaning up to catch Louis’ mouth for the first time that day. 

***  
Later, when Louis finally sank into him, Harry didn’t look away, for the first time in months. He kept his eyes on Louis, even if that left him completely vulnerable. Louis’ thrusts into him left Harry panting, but he hung on to each and every sensation. He wanted to remember this night forever.

At last, they were going to be okay.


End file.
